


One Drink

by Hieiko



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Quantum of Solace. Bond and Camille still keep in touch sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drink

The restaurant is almost empty when Bond arrives, so he easily spots the woman sitting at one end of the bar.

"This is already my second drink. Where have you been?" Camille inquires, as Bond claims the bar stool beside her.

"Terribly sorry. I got pulled into a meeting," he says, before rattling off the complicated recipe of his martini to the bartender.

"Who with?" Camille asks, eyes shining with amusement. She wonders if Bond will remember. "Another friend of Mr. White's?"

He does remember, and grins slightly. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Does he still walk on this earth?"

"I wouldn't vouch for his continued ability to walk, but he's alive." Bond accepts his drink with a polite nod to the bartender, who is pretending to be uninterested in their conversation.

"Your 'mother' must be pleased."

Bond smirks. "She barely restrained herself from heaving a huge sigh of relief."

"So, other than finally keeping yourself in line, what have you been keeping yourself busy with? Any new lady friends?" she asks slyly.

"There've been a few." Bond takes a sip of his drink. "And how about you? You've been spotted together with some men in high places."

"The last one was not for my work, surprisingly enough," Camille admits, looking down at her glass. "But he is just as bad as the rest. He is also too much of a womanizer, so I left him."

"Would you like me to get rid of him?"

"No," she answers. "If I wanted him dead, I could do it myself."

He nods. "Of course. But the offer remains open."

Camille looks at him sideways. "You are a gentleman in a very odd way."

Bond shrugs.

They finish the rest of their drinks in companionable silence until Camille speaks again. "So, shall it be my turn to be late next month?"

"Certainly," Bond replies. "Assuming we're on the same continent."

Camille gives him a smile. "I'm sure you can find me then."

The two of them share a brief kiss. Then neither looks back as they exit the restaurant through different doors.


End file.
